


Due South. Драбблы на музыку

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White





	Due South. Драбблы на музыку

**Due South. Ray Kowalski. INXS - Original Sin**

В такие моменты Рэй ненавидел весь мир вместе с собственным богатым воображением. Нет, у него конечно же были причины идти с Фрейзером в тот бар. Но какие причины побудили его уже на обратном пути начать доказывать Фрейзеру, что тот совершенно не умеет танцевать под нормальную американскую музыку?  
Побудительные мотивы для того, чтобы притащить напарника к себе и под льющиеся из радиоприёмника ритмы предложить научить, как надо, были ещё более загадочны. Одно Рэй знал точно - если Фрейзер продолжит в том же духе, кончится всё очень неловко и в самое ближайшее время.

**Due South. Ray Kowalski. Lenka - Trouble Is a Friend**

Рэй не любит неприятности, красный цвет и людей, которые одним своим существованием привлекают всеобщее внимание. Но когда дело касается Фрейзера, сочетающего в себе все три эти пункта, Рэю и в голову не приходит, что можно не любит его форму или то, что все вокруг на эту форму сморят. И даже к неприятностям, вечно обитающим где-то рядом с этим канадцем, Рэй относится легко, как к неизбежному насморку во время простуды. Это же Фрейзер - Рэй просто не может относиться к нему как-то иначе.


End file.
